Human's logic
by Fictionalxlife
Summary: Escrito hace 5 años,en un lapsus depresivo... de esos que me agarran de vez en cuando y me obligan a inspirarme. Death note y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohba y Obata, si me pertenecieran, Mello estaría vivo. Disfrutenlo.


Dear Mello:

En ese entonces, no entendía el porqué de tus acciones. Tal vez mi mente lógica no pueda entender tu irracionalidad en determinados casos, siempre fuiste del tipo impulsivo.

Incluso hoy, a un año de tu fallecimiento, sigues atormentando mi lógica, carcomiendo mis pensamientos día y noche, como un castigo por haber resultado ileso del caso.

Pero no creas que fue así, sobreviví porque moriste, haya sido por mí o por detener a Kira, los resultados fueron los mismos.

Aún intento expresar lo que siento en este momento, sabiendo que tu existencia se extinguió y ya no sientes nada, ya no eres nada, mientras yo me encuentro aquí, padeciendo esta soledad eterna, día y noche.

Siempre supe que estaba solo. No soy una persona que pueda llegar a esperar demasiado del otro, y con esto no me refiero a ser mejor o no que los demás, siempre supiste mi posición al respecto del tema, pero yo ya estaba muy habituado a la soledad, y me sentía más que cómodo conmigo mismo, completo.

Pero por alguna causa ajena a mí, en este momento, mientras muerdo mi quinta tableta de chocolate, lo siento amargo, no dulce como sería lógico.

Tal vez la amargura del chocolate se relacione con esta sensación que tengo en el interior, al comerlo en tu memoria y recordar la cantidad de momentos en los que preferiste que te llame Mihael, y dejemos de ser rivales por una noche.

Debes estarte riendo ahora, donde quiera que estés. Sabes muy bien lo que provocaste en mí, y te enorgullece que así sea. ¿Te sientes primero en esto, Mello?

Gracias a tu ilógico acto de héroe me salvaste la vida, ayudando a resolver el caso juntos, como iguales y no cómo rivales (aunque tu voluntad para admitirlo haya sido la de siempre, ocultándote tras un "las cosas se dieron así", que es lógico viniendo de ti).

Desde que éramos niños decías odiarme, pero terminabas colaborando conmigo al final, ambos alcanzando nuestro objetivo con éxito, sin importar la situación.

_Esta vez, nuestro orgullo nos superó._

De todas maneras, por raro que resulte el que yo lo diga, quisiera que estés conmigo ahora, los dos trabajando como uno. Habría sido muy diferente si ese día hubieras accedido a trabajar juntos, ser ambos los sucesores de L.

Yo también tengo orgullo. La diferencia radica en que soy capaz de hacerlo a un lado para llegar a mi objetivo y resolver el puzzle.

Yo era una persona muy fría al llegar a Wammy. Nunca me importó demasiado el tener o no amigos, siempre disfruté más mi rato a solas, lejos del mundo, con mis juguetes…donde nada cambia y me siento seguro conmigo mismo. En mi mente siempre rigieron las leyes de la lógica, y sumándole cuestiones a mi personalidad, desde que tengo memoria me hicieron pensar que era una herramienta para los demás, sólo por mis capacidades intelectuales.

Mello, me hiciste ver la realidad. Me hiciste notar que en el fondo, también soy un humano con sentimientos y no puedo eximirme de mi naturaleza fácilmente.

Desde el primer instante, me hiciste notar tu presencia, esa manera irracional que siempre tuviste de hacer las cosas, ganas de ser reconocido por la gente como algo más que un rubio adicto al chocolate que siempre está en problemas y poco le importa lo que piensen los demás.

Pero todo era una fachada, ¿no es así, Mello? Era tu manera de enfrentar al mundo, hacerte ver fuerte e imponente ante la gente "normal".

Me pregunto incluso hoy en día, cuántas veces habrás llorado de frustración al sentirte fracasado no sólo hacia los demás, si no contigo mismo. Soy conciente, que tu naturaleza te obligó a auto-presionarte acerca de tus capacidades intelectuales, y por esto no quiero decir que seas menos inteligente, sino que siempre te presionaste en todo sentido, al máximo, para lo que según vos era valerse como persona.

Sabes muy bien que nunca compartí esa opinión, pero el simple hecho de que te esforzaras por más, me llamó la atención.

Siendo realistas, siempre supimos que en algún momento te iba a lastimar seriamente y de una u otra manera, así fue. Ahora no estás más en este mundo, tu presencia se desvaneció en cuarenta segundos, como si nunca hubieras existido.

_ Los esfuerzos jamás son en vano._

No repetiré mi postura acerca de la importancia de los resultados, porque la sabes muy bien, y me gané algunas palizas por ello en su momento…

Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho todo esto antes, cuando tenía la oportunidad de que me grites por ello, y luego, cuando todos descansan, venir a mi habitación pidiendo disculpas como tantas otras veces.

_Nuestro orgullo volvió a ganar la partida._

Otra cosa que quisiera dejar ir en este papel, es lo cobarde que me volví este último año. Cuando Lidner llamó, dándome la noticia acerca de tu fallecimiento, no me sentí capaz de ir a reconocer tu cuerpo. Simplemente no podía, el ir al lugar de los hechos era aceptar que estabas muerto y no volverías a gritarme, sonreírme o acariciarme nunca más. Hubiera sido el reconocer que te volvías parte de una piedra fría al lado de tantas otras, para no ser diferente otra vez.

Roger me persuadió de ir, con la excusa de que tenía que verte por última vez y despedirme, pero no pude hacer más que mirar tus restos fijamente, como hipnotizado. Mello, Mihael Keehl, el rubio, el ilógico, irracional, me había abandonado nuevamente, pero esta vez para jamás regresar.

Repito, si hubieras cedido ante tu orgullo y te hubieras unido a mí, ahora estarías vivo. Incluso te podría susurrar todo esto al oído, mientras jugueteas con mi pelo como sabes que me gusta. Pero ahora entiendo la razón de tu negativa perfectamente.

Hay veces que quisiera abandonarlo todo y liberarme de esta gran responsabilidad, volver a Wammy y encerrarme en mi habitación a armar mis torres, esperando con ansias a que abras la puerta de un golpe y derribes mis construcciones como antes.

Pero esos ratos en wammy ahora forman parte del pasado, solo viven en mis recuerdos. Seguiré esforzándome día a día, para mantener nuestra promesa silenciosa y que tu muerte no haya sido en vano.

No puedo ofrecer más que esto, ya que mi propio orgullo me grita y reprende por estar confesándote esto, me juré no mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Claro que no dejaré que la humanidad vea mi verdadero yo, como vengo haciendo desde hace tanto. Sé que es la única manera de poder seguir adelante.

Soy conciente de tu conocimiento acerca de mí, tal vez es otra de las razones por las que me odiabas tanto. Te frustraba que no admita mi humanidad, que actúe como el indiferente del cuento y tengas que obligarte a tenerme paciencia hasta que en la soledad de mi habitación te demuestre lo contrario.

Es por esto, que vengo a dejarte esta carta, no como L, N o Near. Vengo como Nate River, el niño de pijamas blancos que nunca creció, que tiene un orgullo sólo comparable al tuyo, y se siente más sólo de lo que nunca antes calculó.

Dear Mello:

Te extraño.


End file.
